The strategically distributed nature of wind power presents unique challenges. A wind park comprises several wind turbines and is often located offshore, and it often covers large geographic areas.
These factors usually require a variety of networked interconnections and telecommunication technologies for monitoring and controlling wind power electric generating facilities referred to as SCADA (SCADA: Supervisory Control And Data Acquisition).
The prior art presents several ways of controlling a wind turbine and wind parks. U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,754 teaches a method for monitoring wind turbines, by means of image and acoustic monitoring. This is an example of a wind turbine to control itself on the basis of dynamical measurement of factors within the wind turbine. European patent application EP 1519040 discloses a method for a remote reading and changing of power settings in wind turbine generators. Moreover, international patent application WO 01/77525 discloses a typical Supervisory Command And Data Acquisition system with SCADA elements.